A whole new night
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Louise (the Warden) wants to do something with Mr Pendanski by taking him on a drive in her car for the first time, but how will she do it without having Mr Sir seeing her with Mr Pendanski in the car. How will she do her plan without Mr Sir knowing?


**My second Holes fanfiction, just want to a WardenXPendanski fanfiction a parody to the song "A whole new world" from Aladdin into this version called "A whole new night" when the Warden and Mr Pendanski sing it together, when they go on their second date since Valentines day. They go on a drive one day and they did it at sunset til night.**

* * *

**Summary**: Louise (the Warden) wants to do something with Mr Pendanski by taking him on a drive in her car for the first time, but how will she do it without having Mr Sir seeing her with Mr Pendanski in the car. How will she do her plan without Mr Sir knowing?

* * *

One afternoon Mr Pendanski was watching the boys digging their holes as the Warden came up behind him "Hey there." she said in a sexy voice "So, I am thinking of taking you out tonight."

"What are you doing Warden?" Mr Sir asked, the Warden turned around and starred at him "Excuse me?" she said "You are in my space with Mr Pendanski."

"Sorry Warden, I think Zero found something in his hole." the Warden grabbed a book from Mr Sir, she took a look at it.

"Mr Sir drive Zero back to camp, give him a reward."

"I'll do that." Mr Sir said "You better not kiss any boy in public."

"Excuse me?" asked the Warden again "I can kiss if it is my boyfriend, so take Zero back to camp with you and go already." Mr Sir nodded as he and Zero went back to camp.

While the boys were digging Mr Pendanski starred at Louise "You are a beautiful woman I have ever seen." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski and said "Thank you, I really know that you mean it." just then Zigzag saw Mr Pendanski having his hands around the Warden's waist and her hands on his waist "What are you two doing?"

"Excuse me?" the Warden turned to Zigzag in a rude tone "What have I told you about getting into my business with Mr Pendanski?" Zigzag gulped "I...I wasn't doing anything, I was seeing what you two are doing." the Warden then scratch Zigzag with her rattlesnake venom nail polish as he fell to the ground in pain as the marks scared his face. He had been scarred by the Warden "And next time, don't ask me what am I doing when you know it is the wrong time."

At dinner time Mr Pendanski was on his phone texting til the Warden texted him, he read the message 'Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?' then Mr Pendanski smiled "Yes! I better do that without Mr Sir seeing."

When Mr Pendanski went to his room, he got clean and put on his cologne on him "I hope Louise likes the smell of my cologne, and I didn't put too much. It's about right." Mr Pendanski walked out to see Louise waving to him from her cabin, the sun was setting. Before heading outside, Mr Pendanski checked Mr Sir's office to make

_I can show you the world at night, amazing so beautiful._

Mr Pendanski walked towards the Warden who is in her light blue sparkling shirt and pants "Hey Dr Pendanski, I'm ready to take you somewhere in my car." she talked in a very sexy tone as she grabbed her car keys and went in the car. Mr Pendanski went in as the Warden started up her car.

"Are you ready to go?" Louise asked as Mr Pendanski got in the car and buckled up.

"I am ready to go Lou." me smiled as Louise looked around to make sure Mr Sir wasn't around, but good thing that he wasn't around so they were ready to go.

_So Warden, tell me when where your heart last said to go for it?_

_I can open the doors, to your freedom. Look at the beautiful night skies._

The Warden started up her car again as she started to drive out of the camp, they were so excited to get out of the camp for a while.

"Do you like the lights of the night?" the Warden asked Mr Pendanski "They're beautiful when they're stars up at night." Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden "They're beautiful when it is just the two of us together, and it's better when no one is watching." the Warden and Mr Pendanski started driving around the camp looking at the stars at night.

_We will ride in your car for a ride, a whole new night. Amazing skies above us, we're around when no one to tells us no, or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming._

The Warden drove herself and Mr Pendanski around the camp, they couldn't see Mr Sir around the camp as the sky was filled stars as the color turned dark navy blue "Isn't the sky just beautiful Mr Pendanski?" the Warden asked as Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden and smiled "It's more than the just the sky is beautiful, it's you that glow in the dark with that light blue sparkling shirt and pants."

"That's what I wanted to hear, I do glow much better than any other woman here." the Warden parked her car as she and Mr Pendanski got out of the car and they sat on top of the Warden's car, they looked at the stars in the night sky "Those stars makes you sexy." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski letting her finger nails run down his face without hurting him "Thank you Mr Pendanski, I knew you were going to say that."

_A whole new night, a dazzling night I have ever been. In the sky with the stars, from down here. everything is so clear and it makes me glow. But now that I am in a whole new night with you._

_Now that I am in a whole new night with you._

"This is even better when I am with you Lou." Mr Pendanski said as he placed his hand on Louise's hand as she look at Mr Pendanski as she held his hand "There is something that no one knows about me, I really am in love with you." the Warden smiled "Are you in love with me?" Mr Pendanski asked as the Warden smiled in a sexy way "Excuse me?" she has never said that in a sexy voice before as Mr Pendanski smiled more in a sexy way "I am in love with you." the Warden replied as Mr Pendanski looked up in the sky with the Warden as they saw stars that formed a heart.

"Look at that heart made out of stars Louise, isn't it beautiful?" Mr Pendanski got closer to the Warden and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him "It's beautiful Mr Pendanski, I think god knows we're in love and Mr Sir doesn't know it." "Neither do the other boys Lou, but I am glad we're both together. Just you and me." Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden as their eyes and faces got closer, then the Warden took Mr Pendanski's hands and placed them on her waist as Mr Pendanski took her hands and placed them on his shoulders as they looked at each other as they closed their eyes as the Warden and Mr Pendanski ended up with a kiss on each other's lips, they touched each other as they were hugging at the same time.

_Beautiful skies, amazing feeling. That I have got and I don't have any way out of this feeling. A whole new night._

_Don't you dare run away._

_I just want to stay to see the stars, I am like a dragon in the sky I have come so far. I don't want to go back where I used to be._

_A whole new night._

_Everywhere is amazing, with new offsprings to have the moment, to remember. We'll chase them every where, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new night with you._

The Warden and Mr Pendanski broke the kiss as they opened their eyes "That was the most romantic kiss we ever did on this beautiful night." "Excuse me? I say that I was in love with you in this lovely night." the Warden replied as she and Mr Pendanski ended up hugging when they got close again, then they look at the heart that the stars made.

"I'm glad Mr Sir isn't around, because he would tell us to break it up." Mr Pendanski said "I know he will, but I have changed the rules so it won't be a problem at all. He's just jealous that you are with me, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. But one day he'll get one, I know he will." the Warden got up from the car and went down to the ground on the sand "Want to see my dance?" Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden as she danced around the car as Mr Pendanski watched her shirt and pants glow and sparkle at night.

_A whole new nght._

_A whole new night._

_That's where we are.  
_

_Where we are now._

_Amazing chase._

_Amazing feelings._

_For you, and me._

The Warden walked back to Mr Pendanski as she snuggle with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you Pendanski." Louise said as she kissed his cheek and climbed back in the car "I love you too Lou." Mr Pendanski replied as he and the Warden drove home with the stars in a form of a heart was still in the sky, watching over the couple.

The End


End file.
